The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1-The Beginning of the Apocalypse
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Part 1 of the Daleks: Universal Invasion series. Daleks are about to invade Mobius, & they must be stopped! It's up to the doctor, Sonic, & all of their friends to save Mobius! Can they? Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1- The Beginning of the Apocalypse, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my ninth fanfic! Hey! It's January! You know what that means! Probably not because I only announced it on Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord; it's Dalek Month!**

**All through the month of January, I'll be posting a series of Dalek fanfics called, "The Daleks: Universal Invasion!" This will be broken up into three parts: The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1- The Beginning of the Apocalypse, a Doctor Who & Sonic the Hedgehog crossover; The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2- Elmore Vs. Daleks, a Doctor Who & Amazing World of Gumball crossover; & The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3- This Is Where It All Ends, a Doctor Who & Mario crossover! And to keep the Doctor Who invasion going, next month will be Cybermen Month, & March will be Weeping Angels month! I'll still focus on my other stories, but this is the one fanfic franchise in particular that I want to focus on the most from this month to March! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

In a tall mansion, the doctor was lying in bed. Then he woke up & decided to get ready for the day by doing every mundane morning thing like dressing in his normal clothing. Afterwards, he got into a blue police box called the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) to see if there's trouble waiting to happen. He saw that the Daleks, which are tank-like robots, were about to invade a planet named Mobius. "Oh shit! I need to get there quickly!" the doctor shouted. "Allons-y, Mobius!" he said to transport to Mobius.

**In Mobius…**

Sonic, a 15 year old blue hedgehog with white gloves & red shoes, & his cousin Yasunori, an 18 year old blue hedgehog with a yellow stripe on his forehead, black pants, a black jacket, red shoes, white gloves, & a black belt, were running around town to find a chili dog stand. They found one & asked for four chili dogs for each. They spent 400 rings in total & got their chili dogs. When they each ate three of them, the TARDIS showed up in front of them. "Whoa!" they shouted. The TARDIS opened up to show the doctor.

"Hello," the doctor said.

"Uh… hello… who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm the doctor," the doctor answered.

"Doctor who?" Yasunori asked.

"Just the doctor," the doctor answered.

"You're only known as the doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the doctor answered.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself.

"And I'm his cousin, Yasunori the Hedgehog!" Yasunori introduced. "So, what brought you by?" he asked the doctor.

"Well, Sonic & Yasunori, this planet is going to be invaded by an evil group of tank-like robots!" the doctor answered.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Sonic replied. "We always kick their asses by jumping & then homing attacking them!"

"No, these are different!" the doctor shouted.

"How are these robots different from the ones we have?" Yasunori asked the doctor.

"They can only be killed when they hit themselves!" the doctor answered. "There's no other way!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic & Yasunori shouted in shock altogether.

"Yes! Those other robots that you two fight are nothing compared to these guys! These robots are called Daleks!" the doctor shouted.

"I'd make fun of their name, but I'd probably get my ass handed to me!" Yasunori replied.

"I know!" Sonic replied.

"We have to get all of your friends ready for battle!" the doctor commanded.

"Right!" Sonic & Yasunori shouted in unison, following the doctor's command. They run all over Mobius forgetting that the doctor can't run as fast as they can.

"Guys! Slow down!" the doctor shouted.

"Oh, sorry!" Sonic & Yasunori replied. They ran slower so that the doctor can catch up with them.

**And that's the first chapter! I'm aware that my Doctor Who/Rhythm Thief story, Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, is also a Dalek invasion story, but I released that in the beginning of December, so I'm not counting that as part of this entire Dalek Invasion series. Although I will make a reference soon. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1- The Beginning of the Apocalypse, chapter 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my ninth fanfic! Seeing as how we're still in Dalek Month, I thought it'd be great if I could post the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Sonic, Yasunori, & the doctor were running around Mobius to announce to people that the Daleks will be invading Mobius. The doctor found a stage to announce it on. "Attention, people of Mobius!" the doctor shouted using his megaphone. "Evil robots named Daleks will be invading this world! The name may sound funny, but these robots can actually only be killed by making them shoot themselves! If you are not a fighter, run for your bloody lives!" Every Mobian who can't fight ran for their lives.

"We need to get all of the Mobian fighters to help us all out!" Sonic told the doctor.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" the doctor replied to Sonic. "Are any of your friends fighters?"

"Yes! Lots of our friends are fighters!" Yasunori answered.

"Good! We're going to need all the help we can!" the doctor replied.

**10 minutes later…**

All of the fighters were inside the TARDIS machine. The doctor announced, "Ladies & gentlemen! I've brought you all here to help us defeat the Daleks! We're going to need a plan! But first, I'm going to take a look at you all to see what you can do!"

The doctor walked towards separate types of fighters. He walked up to David, a 19 year old rapping red fox with yellow eyes, blue pants, red shoes, white gloves, a black jacket, a black hat, & a dollar sign necklace. "David, I want you to attract the Daleks towards you by rapping! Once they chase you, run towards the speeding group!" the doctor told David.

"Dawg, why do I gotta be chased the Daleks? That just ain't right for me!" David complained.

"No worries; I have these booster boots that will make you go faster!" the doctor replied.

"Aw yeah! Thanks, dawg!" David thanked the doctor.

"No problemo, man!" the doctor replied, trying to be as hip as David is & giving him a high-five. Then he walked up to a group of fighters who can run fast. There was Sonic & Yasunori, which the doctor knew already; Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes; Nathan, a 14 year old red male hedgehog with blue stripes, yellow eyes, black pants, white gloves, & red shoes; & Megan, an 18 year old pale blue female cat with brown eyes, a dark red dress, purple shoes, & white gloves. "Sonic, Yasunori, Shadow, Nathan, & Megan, you five will each stand in between Daleks, & when they're about to shoot you, run really fast!" the doctor told the group.

"Right!" the speed group replied.

Then the doctor walked up to a group of fighters who can fly. There was Tails, a yellow fox with two tails; Silver, a psychic white hedgehog; & Christina, Tails's 14 year old sister. She was a pink fox with light blue eyes, light blue pants, white gloves, a black belt, & red shoes. "Tails, Silver, & Christina, you three will lift the Daleks once they shot each other, & drop them!" the doctor told the group.

"Yes, doctor!" the group replied.

Then the doctor walked up to two fighters that the doctor has a perfect plan for. They were Knuckles, a red echidna with spiked knuckles, & Voltros, a 25 year old electric green hedgehog with yellow stripes on his spikes, white gloves, black shoes (each with a thunderbolt on one side), & a black jacket. "Knuckles, once the flying group drops the Daleks, you turn into a ball. Then, Voltros will kick you up towards the Daleks, & once you get close enough, you punch them so hard that they will be flying towards the sky!" the doctor told Knuckles & Voltros.

"Got it!" Knuckles & Voltros replied.

"Okay, is everyone ready to fight?" the doctor asked everyone.

"We're all ready!" everyone answered.

"Good! Because we're all going to war when the Daleks get here!" the doctor announced. "So let's get in our positions outside of the TARDIS!"

"Right!" everyone shouted.

**And that's the second chapter! Next chapter, the battle against the Daleks begins! Can our heroes succeed? Find out next time! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 1- The Beginning of the Apocalypse, chapter 3

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my ninth fanfic! I have an announcement to make today: I've decided to change the "(insert enemy here) month" to "(insert enemy here) quarter" because I've been focusing more on my other stories lately (like Chaos In Elmore, a collaboration between me & EvelioandZgroup). But if you love this kind of story idea, do not worry! I will not abandon it! I will continue with the series! Anyway, let's get started with our new chapter!**

Everyone got out of the TARDIS & got in their positions. The Daleks arrived, flying over Mobius. They see David on the ground rapping to them.

"_Betta watch out, you piles of crap!  
_'_Cause we gonna kick your ass & turn you to scrap!" _David rapped to the Daleks.

"Filthy Mobian scum! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted. They were flying towards David & were about to shoot him. David kept running like there was no tomorrow. The Daleks landed onto the ground.

"Now, dawgs!" David shouted to Sonic, Yasunori, Shadow, Nathan, & Megan. All five of them ran in between the Daleks. The Daleks stopped & were seeing the five runners running in a circle around them.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" the Daleks shouted as they kept looking at the five runners. Then they let out a spark in their circuits.

"Flyers! Now!" the doctor shouted to Tails, Silver, & Christina. The flyers grabbed the Daleks (with Silver grabbing them using his telekinetic powers) & flew up in the air.

"Knuckles! Voltros!" the flyers shouted to Knuckles & Voltros.

"Right!" Knuckles & Voltros shouted as they appeared in front of the flyers. The flyers dropped the Daleks, but as soon as Knuckles & Voltros were about to send them to the sky, the Daleks shot them. "OUCH!" Knuckles & Voltros shouted, bleeding from the blast.

"Knuckles! Voltros!" all of the Mobian heroes shouted in fear.

"You cannot destroy us! We are the Daleks! WE ARE THE DALEKS!" the Daleks shouted as loud as possible.

"Crap! I thought my plan would work," the doctor said in fear.

"Guys! Help us!" Knuckles & Voltros shouted.

"I'll help!" Christina shouted as she flew towards them.

"Christina! No!" Nathan shouted.

The Daleks shot Christina. "AHH!" she shouted as she fell down to the ground bleeding.

"There is no way any of you pesky Mobians can defeat us!" the Daleks shouted. "Goodbye!" Each of the Daleks aimed at all of the Mobians & were about to shoot. When one shot it's laser cannon, however, a white blur came up & reflected the beam back towards the Dalek that shot it.

"Ahh! This cannot be! No!" the Dalek that was reflected back the laser shouted as it fell down.

"What the hell was that?" the other Daleks shouted in confusion. Everyone looked up to a tall building & saw an electric white hedgehog with yellow eyes, white gloves, & black shoes.

"Wyott the Hedgehog!" the Mobians cheered.

"Whatta the Hedgehog?" the doctor asked, confused.

"Wyott! He's my younger brother! Well, not my actual brother since we don't have the same blood type, but I found him & took care of him," Voltros answered.

"Younger brother? How old is he?" the doctor asked Voltros.

"12 years old," Voltros answered.

"A 12-year-old trying to save the day!? He'll get killed! Where are his parents!?" the doctor asked loudly.

"He doesn't have parents anymore. They abandoned him when he was 7," Voltros answered. "He was born without the cords in his body that would make him talk too."

"His fucking parents abandoned him at the age of 7!? And he can't talk!? That's crazy! The Daleks will kill him if someone doesn't go out there & get him!" the doctor shouted, panicking.

"Snap out of it!" Voltros shouted, grabbing the doctor by his coat & slapping him in the face to calm him down.

"B-but he'll die!" the doctor shouted.

"Just watch," Voltros told the doctor.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted as they shot their lasers at Wyott. However, Wyott dodged the lasers by running fast. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly, Wyott appeared behind them. "Wah-hao!" Wyott shouted to the Daleks.

"What did he say?" the doctor asked Voltros.

"I have a translator right here so that we can understand him," Voltros said as he pulled out a translator from his jacket. "He said 'Over here!'" he answered the doctor.

"Pesky brat!" the Daleks shouted. They charged their lasers to shoot Wyott. Wyott ran really fast, grabbed a Dalek, turned its head, & made it shoot another Dalek. "Ahh!" the Dalek that was shot shouted before it died. All of the remaining Daleks aimed at Wyott, who backed up when he shot a Dalek with another Dalek, & shot their lasers. Wyott pulled out the mirror he had, & when the lasers hit the mirror, they reflected & shot the Daleks. "No! This can't be!" the Daleks shouted as they shut down.

All of the Mobians cheered Wyott. "Way to go!" Silver shouted. Wyott rubbed the back of his head & laughed nervously like Tails does when he saves the world. Every Mobian cheered, "Wyott!" repeatedly. Wyott felt like a winner. He was a hero.

**At a Dalek base far away…**

"Shit! We lost to a 12-year-old boy!" the Dalek Emperor shouted in embarrassment.

"What shall we do, Emperor?" one Dalek asked.

The Dalek Emperor answered, "We shall invade Elmore!"

**And that's the final chapter to the first fanfic in the series! Next month: What happens when Daleks invade Amazing World of Gumball? Find out in the Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball crossover section! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out shouting "Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
